Revolutionary
by beaute-ephemere
Summary: After a series of Weasley-related incidents, Hermione is ready for revenge. She hardly looks the part, though. Luckily, our favourite Slytherin badass is here to help.


House : Slytherin

Position : Year 2

Category : Bonus

Prompts : [Trope] Ugly Duckling turned Beauty Queen  
[Character] Pansy Parkinson  
[Speech] "You're going to be trouble, aren't you?"

Word Count : 1586

.oOo.

Hermione was sitting at the Burrow's kitchen table, finishing off a letter, when Mrs Weasley walked in. 'What are you up to?' Molly asked, sitting down opposite the girl.

'Oh, just polishing off my resume. I'm applying to be a diplomat in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I do hope I get the job.'

'That's nice, dear. I'm sure you will, though it won't matter much, what with Ron getting accepted into the Auror program and all.'

'What does Ron have to do with anything?'

'Children aren't a part-time job, you know.'

'I'm sorry if I somehow gave the wrong impression, but I don't really want children. I'm just out of school!'

'Don't be daft! Having children is the most profound joy a woman can experience! Family is everything, dear.'

'You have a lovely family, Molly, but I'm not ready. I may never be. At the moment, career is the most important thing in my life.'

'For a person of your background and experience, I doubt a ministerial career would be optimal…'

Hermione clenched her jaw. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Molly reached over and placed her hand on the other woman's. 'Don't take it the wrong way! The odds are stacked against you, dear, is all. You shouldn't waste your time trying.'

Hermione snatched her hand away. 'Well I'd rather try and do something with my life than to spend it ironing other people's laundry!' She gathered up her things, and with a crack, she was gone.

'The nerve! I can't believe her! I'm not just some baby-making machine!' she hissed to herself furiously as she Apparated to her apartment. Slipping off her sneakers, she called out for Pigwidgeon, who flew over immediately. She carefully folded and addressed her resume and cover letter before sending it off. _I'll show you, Molly Weasley._

Shaking her head, she made her way to the bedroom, where she was greeted with the wonderful sight of her fiancé's genitalia in another woman's mouth. Instead of the searing fury she would've expected, a cool numbness filled her. With a flick of her wand, the pair were sent flying to opposite walls of the bedroom.

'Hermione! I thought you were at my mum's all afternoon! I - I can explain!' Ron shouted, his face flushed red.

'I had no idea, I'm so sorry, I'm going to go now,' the girl whispered, hastily pulling on her dress, summoning her things, and running out.

Once they were alone, Hermione summoned her suitcase. It had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, and one short incantation later, her clothes and belongings were piling into it. 'Save your breath. It's over, Ron.'

'It was one time! Don't be ridiculous!'

'One time too many. I won't stand for this.'

'You're just angry! We can work things out!'

Her lips twisted into a cruel smile. 'Do I look angry? I'm not the one who's panting and shouting.'

'I'm not panting from anger! I - '

'Stop talking. You're not handsome enough to be this stupid.' He opened his mouth but she cut him off before he could talk. 'Sorry. I know it's not your fault your gene pool could use a little chlorine.' With that, she slammed her case shut and walked out of the door.

.oOo.

A week later, Hermione was grocery shopping when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson. 'What are you doing here, Parkinson?' she asked.

'Muggle grocery stores are way cheaper than the bloody elf's market in Warlock's Grove. Anyway, I heard you and the Weasel finally ended things.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'Who told you?'

'The mistress was a friend of mine. She went to Beauxbatons, just came back from a year abroad in Italy, she really had no idea about the two of you. She feels awful.'

'She should. Now, what do you want?'

'How are you going to get revenge, Granger?

'Revenge?'

'Come on, I'm sure you've thought about it.'

'Ever heard the phrase : the best revenge is a life well-lived?'

'Yes. Utter bullcrap.'

'Got any better ideas?'

'Poison him?'

'As appealing as that sounds, not worth the risk. Anyway, that wouldn't deal with Molly.'

'Way to rain on my parade, Gryffindor. Though I'm interested in Mrs. Weasel. What did she do?'

'Never mind. I just don't think it's worth it. As I said, it's best for me to just live my life'

Pansy began to smile. 'You might have a point. Minister Granger has a nice ring, doesn't it?'

'Are you crazy? A Muggle-born, Minister for Magic? A _female_ Muggle-born? Impossible.'

'The new government is less than a year old. It takes longer than that to uproot corruption. The ancient families still hold a lot of power, and they _hate_ the Weasleys, crass blood traitors they are.'

'So they'd vote for a Mudblood?'

'If she promised to give them back some of the assets seized from them? If you changed our public image so shopkeepers didn't spit on us? I think you underestimate how much people will tolerate for their personal gain.'

'Even if I had their support, I wouldn't know where to start.'

'I'll help be your campaign manager.' She looked Hermione up and down and grimaced. 'And stylist. By the way, I hope you don't mind playing dirty.'

.oOo.

The next day, the two women met at Hermione's new flat. 'I still don't know what's so awful about my clothes,' Hermione grumbled.

'When planning a revolution, it's important to dress well. It's even more important not to wear the sweater your opponent knitted for you. Give it here.'

Hermione took it off begrudgingly, and Pansy promptly set it on fire. It actually felt kind of liberating. 'You know, I have a dozen others….'

'Might as well get rid of everything.' Pansy said and they tore through Hermione's closet like a pair of demons. In the end, she was left with a handful of undergarments and a few of her nicer dress robes.

'Are you sure this is…' Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously.

'We don't have time for second guesses. Now for you.' Pansy handed her a bag of bath products and sent her into the shower. 'Use the buffing pads on your knees and elbows and make sure you apply the skin cream everywhere after!' She called and started setting out her make-up kit, a book on different hair charms, and she laid out a killer outfit. She was going to turn this ugly little Gryffindor duckling, into a Slytherin-esque swan of perfection.

Granger eventually emerged in her towel and let out a squeak as Pansy all but dragged her over to the vanity and started casting a bevy of charms on her. Her eyebrows were plucked into perfect arches, a few old acne scars vanished with the help of a sweet smelling cream. Her hair proved to be the greatest challenge, with it resisting every attempt of the other witch to tame it into submission and at last Pansy smiled.

'Fine, if you don't want to do tame...lets go really wild.' She got an evil gleam in her eyes and this time she attacked her hair with charms meant to reduce frizz, but enhance curls. By the time she was done, Hermione's hair was a cascade of perfect, glossy, chestnut curls that begged for a wizard to run his hands through them. 'We'll do some classy up-do's for big functions, but for everyday...we'll just let it be in its natural glory. It will drive men wild.' She winked.

'Oh wow…' Hermione was utterly speechless as Pansy finally allowed her to look at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized herself.

'Now a few simple cosmetic charms, and we'll have you ready to stop hearts. Poor wizards, it's almost unfair what we're going to do to them. Almost.' Her tone was purely predatory as she picked up the mascara. Granger was going to be her masterpiece.

.oOo.

Hermione took a deep breath, grateful for the stabilising charm Pansy had cast on her stilettos. Tonight was a big step towards the start of her campaign - Ministry parties were great places to network - and she didn't want to have to deal with blisters all evening.

'You ready?' Pansy asked.

'Absolutely.'

'Good. I didn't spend three hours on getting you ready for nothing.' She wasn't exaggerating. The two girls had spent most of the afternoon preparing, but it was certainly worth it. Hermione's once frizzy mess of hair now sat in a sleek braid crown atop her head, soft ringlets framing her face. Her skin practically glowed from her earlier makeover, and her soft eyes shone under magically-lengthened eyelashes. She wore a simple black dress, form-fitting but not too provocative. She was unrecognisable from the person she had been mere days ago.

The two girls waltzed into the Atrium, stopping to greet Blaise Zabini, who let out a low wolf-whistle. 'I don't believe we've met,' he said, extending a hand to Hermione.

'We have. It's Granger.'

' _Hermione_ Granger?'

'The one and only.'

'Damn. You look… different. Wanna get out of here?'

She laughed, a charming, seductive sound that surprised even Pansy. Who knew the good little Gryffindor could be such a minx? 'I would, but unfortunately we have business to attend to.'

'Dare I ask what?'

'Taking over the world,' Pansy said sweetly.

'Really?'

'Yes,' Hermione confirmed. 'Now, you'll have to excuse us, because I saw Goyle coming this way, and I have no desire to interact with him - if he were anymore inbred he'd be a sandwich.'

Blaise chuckled, drinking in the sight of Hermione once again. 'You're going to be trouble, aren't you?' He took a sip of champagne. 'The best damn kind of trouble.'


End file.
